Realm Hearts
by Prowler-Wolf
Summary: A YGOKingdom Hearts crossover. Rated for language and possable blood. What would happen if the Heartless distroyed the Shadow realm and Yugi's world was next? UNDER REVISON
1. The Shadow Realm Falls

C.A.:*Smacks head on the table* Why am I writing this? I have enough to do, I'm starting my second job today, and I have two other stories and a pair of sequels to start I _shouldn't_ be starting a new project.

Yami: Your doing this because Yugi and Pegasus wouldn't shut up remember? 

C.A.: *Glares at Yami.* Shut up.

Yami: Look at it this way, at least your living up to your name, Crossover Authoress has _finally_ done a crossover.

C.A.: *Still glaring*.....

Yami: Fine sulk. C.A. Doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or Kingdom hearts or Resident Evil, or Gundam Wing or anything else that might show up. (To C.A.) You writing this and you don't even know how much of a Crossover this is going to be do you?

C.A.: Don't blame me for this one! This is all the Yugi-Muse's fault!

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Yu-Gi-Oh!--Realm Hearts--Chapter One -- The Shadow Realm falls

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

__

Wide eyes looked around. It was so dark that he couldn't see anything beyond his hand. He walked forward and there was a flash of light, He still couldn't see anything, but he could see some people around him. Well if you could call them people.

Dark Magician

Dark Magician Girl

Celtic Guardian

Mystic Elf

Gaia The Dragon Knight.

Kuriboh.

They were all fighting, but he couldn't see what they were fighting. All he could make out were beedy yellow eyes, all he knew for sure was that they were not Duel Monsters. Dark Magician turned around and fired a blast of fire, it passed him and hit the thing behind him, he turned to see a black shadow like being with black antennae. Behind it was a three more.

"Run! You can't do anything for us, they've already got to the Keyhole!"

"The what?" He asked. Damn if he only had a weapon he could fight!

"The keyhole, the way to the Shadow Realm's heart." Mystic Elf Said taking him by the hand a pulling him away from the fight. Kuriboh was on his shoulder shivering with terror.

"Then we have to get it back!"

"Only the Keyblade can do that and you're not it's master. The shadow Realm is lost, try to save the other world!"

"But..!"

In the distance other humans could be seen, Bakura and Marik, they too were being dragged away from the fight. Bakura by Lady of faith and Marik by Isis.

Further away he could make out Seto, not usually one to run from a fight but he did have Mokuba with him. There may have been others even further away but he couldn't make it out.

The 'ground' shuddered under their feet.

"Goodbye." Mystic Elf said as he stared to fall...and fall...and...

Yugi Moto's eyes opened he sat up in bed breathing heavily.

/Yami?/

No answer.

/Yami, what was that? It didn't feel like a dream.../

/I...don't know. Something is wrong though...very wrong...look at the cards/

Yugi done as he was told and looked at his deck. All the cards were blank. Each and every one.

/Yami?/

/It's gone.../ Yami said slowly. /The Shadow Realm has been destroyed. /

There was a noise behind them and Yugi spun around to find Kuriboh sitting on his bed shivering.

/He was still on my shoulder when I fell./

A car drove past the house, the headlights lighting the clock on the wall letting Yugi see that it was almost four in the morning. The light also sent Kuriboh scurrying under the blankets. 

Yugi blinked, that wasn't like Kuriboh at all, this was the monster who would pick fights with other monsters ten times it's size and a thousand times it's strength, and win.

/He just saw the end of his world Yugi, of course he's scared and shaken./ Yami said. /We need to calm him down, you know how...excitable he is. He might blow up on us./

/What about food?/ Yugi suggested

/Why food?/Yami asked

/It works on Joey./ Yugi answered

Yugi felt a mental shrug from Yami so Yugi took the trembling fur ball in his hands and took him down stairs to the kitchen.

Yugi made some toast for himself and looked for something for Kuriboh to eat. He didn't seem to like toast but cereal had gone down a treat, the only problem was that Kuriboh had been over enthusiastic in eating and had gotten Milk all over him. He was now splashing about in the sink. He seemed to like having a bath.

Then the phone started ringing.

"Er...Kuriboh your not going to drown if I leave you alone for a moment are you?" Yugi asked.

Kuriboh gave him a look that said 'What do you take me for?'

/He'll be fine Yugi./ Yami told him. /Answer the phone before it wakes up Mom [1] and Grandpa. It _is _only four in the morning./

Yugi answered the phone.

"Yugi I'm really sorry for phoning so early but-"

"It's okay I saw...so it's really gone?" Yugi asked. Then he heard a noise in the background. "What was that?"

"Someone followed me back."

"Me too...Kuriboh, what about you?"

"Lady Of Faith...She's currently crying and eating all my ice cream." Ryou sighed. "She's convinced White Silk Hat is dead."

"But she and Kuriboh survived there's no reason others haven't." Yugi said. "Did she tell you anything about a keyhole? Mystic Elf tried to tell me something but..." 

"A keyhole no-" Ryou was interrupted by Lady of Faith. "Huh? okay okay...Yugi, Faith said every world has a keyhole which is the entrance to the worlds spiritual core. After those Shadow things had gotten to it the Shadow Realm was doomed."

"Ryou?"

"Yeah."

"If the duel monsters came back with after the destruction of the Shadow Realm. What happened to the things that destroyed it?"

"I think we had better phone the others." Ryou said.

"You saw the Ishtar's and Kaiba's too?" Yugi asked.

"Of course I did I'm not blind!" Bakura had taken over. "I'll phone the Ishtar's I'll leave the Kiaba brothers to you."

Bakura hung up.

"Sure give me the easy job." Yugi muttered. He checked in on Kuriboh. He was still splashing about so he dashed quietly upstairs too look for Kaiba's phone number. As he came back down he grabbed a towel and then took Kuriboh out of the sink.

Yugi knew the phone call would be long...unless of course Seto hung up on him before he could ask about the dream. 

He sat by the phone, He started drying Kuriboh holding the phone to his ear with his elbow.

__

Ring-Ring

Ring-Ring

/Come on answer!/ Yami complained from his soul room.

__

Ring-Ring

Ring- "Yes. Who is it?" Asked a voice that sounded to tried for Manners.

/He sounds in a good mood./ Yugi thought sarcastically. 

"Hi Kiaba, It's Yugi Pleasedon'thangupIwouldn'tcallunlessitwasreallyimportant!"

There was a pause.

"Shit it wasn't just a nightmare was it?"

"Well Ryou just phone me, he has a Lady of faith eating his Ice cream and I have a wet Kuriboh sitting on my lap...Kuriboh don't eat the towel...and all the duel monster cards have blank faces..."

"Yugi do you always babble when you don't get enough sleep?"

"Huh?" Yugi blinked. "Sorry. No it wasn't a dream, is Mokuba okay?"

"I had just gotten him to sleep. I hope he still is he doesn't need to hear this."

"Since you thought this was a dream does that mean nothing came back with you?"

"Nothing that I saw, but I had this big white marble for lack of a better description, in my hand." Kiaba answered. "That mean anything to you?"

/Yami?/

/No, sorry./

"No I don't know anything like that."

"I see...what about Isis and Marik? I did see them there too didn't I?"

"I saw Isis but I thought it was Malik with her?" Yugi shook his head. "Well anyway, Bakura is phoning them."

"What about Duke Devlin?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think I saw him too, and Pegasus, they were far away though it was hard to make out." Kiaba said. "I think Pegasus was dragging Duke away from the fight."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duke opened his eyes wide and tried to sit up but instead fell out of the bed. He rubbed a hand though his hair over the now sore spot. He looked at his bed side clock. It was ten to four in the morning. forcing his breath and heart to slow down.

"Like hell I'm going to be able to sleep tonight." Duke said to himself walked to the kitchen he made him self some coffee if he was going to be a wake he had better be completely awake. He then made some toast and sat on his computer. The D.D.M. craze was starting to die down and Duke needed to come up with monsters for a new booster pack to pick up interest again. Ten minuets later the computer beeped as he got an e-mail. It was from Pegasus. He clicked it and a picture came up on the screen. It was the same creepy yellow eyed shadows Duke had seen in his dream, along with other sketches or the armoured and winged varieties. As well as a red haired red eyed girl. Under it was a message.

__

I tried to phone you but your line was busy. Did you have a nightmare and were these in it? If so I don't think it was a nightmare.-Pegasus.

Dukes eyes grew wide. _WTF! How did Pegasus know I had a nightmare? How did he know those things where in it? What the hell is going ON!_

Maybe coffee hadn't such a good idea.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andrew opened his brown eyes. He hadn't had a night mare but he knew there was something wrong. This feeling was confirmed when his fifteen year old sister walked into his room. He looked at the clock at the side of his bed.

"Did I wake you?"

"No An, I was already awake." Andrew said. "Is there something wrong?"

An nodded. She didn't seem sure how to put her problem in words. Andrew sighed.

"An or Anhai?" Andrew asked sitting up. 

He had given An a silver armlet when she was six. Since then she had a second mind in her body, Anhai. He knew all about the shadow realm and had been surprised to find out that he was Anhai's father reincarnated. When An was ten she had been hit by a car. While she was in a coma Shadi had come and given Andrew his memories of his past lives. Shadi then offered to wake up An from the coma on one condition. They move to Domino City.

It turned out that he himself had been a guard to the Pharaoh and had died protecting him and Anhai had become a guard to Pharaoh Yami in his memory. And had suffered the same fate. Shadi had called her the Shadow guard, and this Shadi wanted Andrew to take his little sister and her pre-incarnate to Domino City for what? To guard the Pharaoh.

Well he had no choice, he had to accept the move so Shadi would wake up An and Anhai, But if anything happened to her, ether of her, Shadi's head would roll.

"We had this dream, Anhai recognised a few of the faces in it. I recognised others...but she said that...the shadow realm is gone." An said sitting on the edge of Andrews bed.

"An you said you and Anhai recognised people. How can that be? Anhai doesn't know any of your friends here does she?" Andrew asked.

"Er...not really." An rubbed the back of her neck.

Andrew frowned. 

"Don't freak please." An asked.

"You found them haven't you, Pharaoh his light and the light?" Andrew demanded.

An nodded. "He's in school with me, I haven't spoken to him but Anhai recognised him. But that's not the problem. The Shadow realm is gone destroyed."

"Destroyed? When you said it was gone I thought you meant the connection to it had gone. How can a whole world be destroyed?" Andrew asked.

"I don't know." An answered. "Dark Elf tried to tell me something about a Keyhole but nether me or Anhai understands."

"Dark Elf? What about Mystic Elf? Isn't she your favourite?"

An shook her head. "I like Dark Elf and Queens double just as much as Mystic Elf but she can't help me all the time."

"Why?"

"The Pharaoh must come first, she's in his deck too."

"It all comes back to the Pharaoh doesn't it?" Andrew asked.

"Don't be like that Andrew it's not his fault."

"So the Shadow Realm is destroyed...what now?"

"I don't know...but what happens if it happens here too?"

Andrew hugged his sister trying to calm her down. Nothing is going to happen to this world. Was it? They sat like that for maybe and hour and a half An had fallen asleep. A light shimmered the corner of Andrews bed room and Shadi himself appeared. He looked beaten and scratched and bruised and generally as if he had been in a really big fight. With him was what Andrew recognised as the Dark Magician Girl. 

"Shadow Guard." He said.

The girls eyes opened. More intense and older than An could ever be. It was Anhai. Andrew let her sit up but he gripped her arms tighter.

"Shadi." Andrew was surprised. An had never meat Shadi and he hadn't expected Anhai to know who this man was. "They're coming here aren't they?"

"No. They are already here." Shadi said. "I have to make preparations I need you to watch the Pharaoh...I have preparations to make to ensure that this world and the shadow realm can be restored.

Anhai looked to her reincarnate father, An's older brother. "I'm sorry Andrew. You know I have to go."

Andrew sighed and let go of Anhai's arms. "Just make me a promise."

Anhai nodded.

"Come back. Alive."

Anhai nodded with tears in her eyes. For a moment An was back in control of her body and she hugged her bother.

"I promise." She said.

Anhai walked into the hall to grab her long black coat to where over her purple pyjamas. Then Anhai was back and left with Shadi. Dark Magician Girl remained.

"You aren't going with them?" Andrew asked.

The card shook her head. "I have the power to save one city full of people from destruction. This one was chosen."

"Why?" Andrew asked.

"The Chosen one lives here."

"The Pharaoh. It's always the Pharaoh." Andrew muttered.

"It's not that!" The Dark Magician Girl shouted making Andrew jump. "I can only save people connected to the Pharaoh because I'm connected to him. If I could save other people I would!"

Andrew blinked.

"But why are you here? What can I do to help?"

Dark Magician Girl sighed. "This will leave me unable to defend myself. Anhai will defend the Pharaoh, will you look after me?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You are connected to Egypt. you have power sleeping inside of you. If you need it, it will awaken."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pegasus was luckily staying in a hotel in domino he had come to visit Duke and see if he could help him with designing the new Dungeon Dice Monsters booster pack. Duke had gotten on his motorbike and ridden over here once he had calmed down enough to get dressed. Pegasus insisted on trying to see Yugi, that night.

"Pegasus he's still going to be asleep." Duke insisted.

"Trust me Devlin-boy." Pegasus said. "If there is something wrong with the Shadow Realm Yugi-boy will be awake."

"Shadow Realm?" Duke asked. 

Pegasus looked at Duke. "Your telling me that you've been friends with Yugi for what a month now and you still know nothing about the Shadow realm? or Yami?"

"Yami?" Duke asked.

Pegasus sighed. "I'd better explain it then, just try not to look at me as if I'm crazy when I do. You see I didn't really invent Duke monsters, well I invented some of the monsters[2] but the game itself was one that was played over three thousand years go in Egypt. I just re-invented it for modern times."

Duke blinked. He opened his mouth to speak when he heard Pegasus's driver shout, he felt the car swerve then flip as if thrown by a massive hand then for Duke and Pegasus everything when black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now Six in the morning. Yugi and Ryou had gathered everyone they had seen in the dream in the park. It was alright for Ryou who's father was yet again out of town or Seto who only had to answer to Mokuba who was probably going to be asleep until noon and wouldn't even know that Seto had been out. Isis and Malik lived with only Rashid who was with them. But Yugi was going to have to make sure his mother wouldn't find out. Grandpa was alright he knew Yugi wouldn't sneak out unless it was important but his mother didn't know about Yami, she would never understand.

Yugi sighed and looked around. Lady of faith was sniffing sitting next to Ryou. Kuriboh was sitting on her shoulder purring trying to make her feel better.

"Seto I thought you were going to try and get Duke?" Yugi asked.

"I tried his phone was engaged and so was Pegasus." Seto said toying with the white stone he had found after he had woken up.

"You have Pegasus's number?" Bakura asked eyebrows rising. 

"We were Business associates, and I have a photo graphic memory." Seto said. "Sometimes I wish I didn't."

"What are we actually going to do? I mean we couldn't do anything to save the Shadow Realm." lady of Faith said.

"My my lady of faith hardly living up to your name."

The group turned to see Shadi, Mokuba, who was holding the Millennium Scales and a girl with red eyes and red hair, she wore a long black coat but Bakura knew there was a Silver Armlet on one of her arms. She was the one who had spoken.

"The shadow Guard and the Item Guardian. This must be bad." Bakura said glaring at the pair.

"Mokuba what are you doing here?" Seto demanded as the boy ran into his arms.

"We had to bring him Mr Kiaba." The girl said looking suddenly more innocent just like a...

"Your like me aren't you?" Yugi asked. Bakura rolled his eyes.

The girl nodded. "My name is An, but I think under the current circumstances you'll get to know Anhai more than me."

Shadi stepped forward. "The time has come for all the items to be connected to their Hikaris and Yamis."

"Dose that mean that I have to give my Rod to Seto?" Malik asked.

"No." Shadi held out the Scales. "Seto Kiaba will now be the Yami of the Scales and Mokuba Kiaba will be the Hikari of the Scales."

"Hold on." Seto said. "The Yami's are all sprits, and as you can see I'm alive."

"That's not right, Look at the Yami of the Rod." An said. "From what Shadi has told me, he's not a spirit, He's another part of Malik. There isn't any reason why one can't still be alive."

"Wait a second." Malik said looking worried. "Marik is trapped within one corner of my mind, you don't really want to wake him up do you?"

"No." An said. "That fact he exists is enough for this, I think. Right Shadi?"

Shadi nodded"There is something else we need. Bakura I have to have the eye."

"Why should I give it to you?" Bakura demanded.

"To save Duke and Pegasus." Shadi said.

"What!" Yugi asked. Duke doesn't have anything to do with the Shadow realm, and nether dose Pegasus anymore."

An sighed. "Duke and Pegasus had the same dream as us. They were on their way to see you Yugi when the car was attacked...they may both die."

"Why should..." Bakura shut his mouth when An shot a blast of fire from her hand to the ground before him. He stepped aback to stop his pants leg catching fire.

"An I didn't give you that power to threaten the Item holders with." Shadi said.

An shrugged. "We need the item, I'm willing to have a Barbeque to get it."

"Feh...fine take it." Bakura tossed the Eye to Shadi.

Both Shadi and the girl were about to go when the saw something moving in the distance. It seemed to be living shadows with little yellow eyes.

Anhai replaced An.

"Shadi get the Eye to Pegasus, I'll take care of these."

Shadi looked back at Anhai for a moment before nodded and fading into ground. Anhai turned to the others.

"Run."

"No we want to help!" Yugi demanded.

"You can't help now just go!" Anhai ordered.

Yugi still tried to stay but Isis took hold of him and dragged him off with the others.

They were surprised when they ran into non other than Tea, Tristan, Joey and Milo.

"What are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"Your mother phoned us, she's worried sick Yugi. What are you doing out at this time?" Milo asked.

Yugi sighed. "I don't have time down but...look out!"

"Like I'm going t..."

Malik charged past Milo and attacked the shadow that had been about to attack her from behind.

"What...what was that?"

"Don't know, all we know is that they destroyed the shadow realm and probably going to do the same to this one. 

"What?" Milo asked. "Shadow realm?"

"We'll explain later." Bakura said nastily shutting Milo up for now.

"What are they doing here?" Tea asked.

"And is that the Lady of Faith with you?" Joey added. "And a Kuriboh?"

"They want to destroy this world too, yes and yes." Seto said.

"What is causing those blasts of fire in the park?"

"Her names are An and Anhai, she let us get away from a bunch of those things in the park now can we move!" Malik exclaimed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadi appeared in the hospital and headed towards Pegasus bed. He was connected to tubes and monitors. He was in a coma, and it didn't look like he was going to snap out of it. Shadi had the eye in one hand and the Ankh in the other. He touched the Ankh to Pegasus's forehead and entered his mind.

He found himself in a grassy field. Pegasus was looking at a blond lady who had her back to him. Pegasus looked over his shoulder and saw Shadi.

"Hello Shadi." He said sadly. "She won't join her yet, she said there's something I have to do still, and then you show up. Why do I feel your the one who's going to tell me what I still have to do?"

Shadi sighed. It was plain to see how much Pegasus wanted to join his wife.

"You know how you got here?" He asked.

Pegasus nodded. "How's Duke."

"He's dieing." Shadi answered "And so are you."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

[1]I know nothing about Yugi's mother save that she is only in the manga and that she worries about Yugi talking to himself. Any information anyone can give on her will help me a LOT.

[2] I doubt that they had the machine monsters in the Ancient Egyptian Shadow Games. So I'm crediting Pegasus with their creation. ^_^

And sorry but I can't promise when the next chapter will show. 

Please Review if you want to find out if Pegasus and Duke survive. And tell me if this chapter is long enough, I always think my chapters are too short which I hate because I like decent length chapters to read. 

C.A.: Say goodbye muses.

Muses: Goodbye muses.


	2. Another World Bites The Dust

C.A.: Wow **7** reviews! thank you thank you thank you!

Mokuba: She gets like this sometimes sorry. And she owns nothing and no one save for An/Anhai and Andrew.

C.A.: *Glares at Mokuba. Who just shrugs* 

Teasersp Here's the next chapter although the story is queue jumping. I should be updating another story. But hey I bet your not complaining right? You get to find out what happens next. And I'll try to keep the chapters this length.

Steeple333 I'm glad you like the story but I'm afraid I'm keeping the long chapters sorry, More people voted for them. 

Rey Don't worry there will be more Bakura, It's going to take a chapter or to before I really get to work on him though. I got to many characters to keep track of. O_O Oh if there are any spelling mistakes blame my spell checker it's said this chapter's okay.

Lavender Wonder Sora makes a cameo in this chapter and I hope to give him a bigger role later. Glad you like the length I'm trying to keep them the this long. As for if Duke and Pegasus live or not....you'll find out in this chapter.

ShadowFire LOL Yeah that was my reaction when I found out about Yugi's mother too, She was cut from the show because she kept worrying about Yugi talking to himself. But I read that in the episode were Yugi gets Solomon out of the hospital the woman standing next to him with red hair is his mother. (We were meant to think she was a nurse.)

Penny :Angel of Darkest Dreams Yeah this story does start out in a bad spot doesn't it? And you just know thinks are going to get worse before it gets better. After all it is me writing this. ^_^

Demon of Angels Oops, Yeah this story has no connection to 'White Metals' An and Andrew were never adopted and Andrew started looking after An once he was old enough to leave the orphanage. They Haven't met the others yet. And An's powers are slightly different. O_O Your going to read EVERYTHING I write? Hope you don't mind Yaoi. I don't think it will appear in this story but it will in others, I do use warnings though so if you don't you should be safe. ^_^

Now lets get this second chapter on the road huh?

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

****

Last time on Realm Hearts:

__

Shadi sighed. It was plain to see how much Pegasus wanted to join his wife.

"You know how you got here?" He asked.

Pegasus nodded. "How's Duke."

"He's dieing." Shadi answered "And so are you."

****

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Yu-Gi-Oh!--Realm Hearts--Chapter Two -- Another World Bites The Dust.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Pegasus's eye widened and he looked at the Millennium eye in Shadi's hand. "If you are going to offer me life with that don't bother give it to Duke instead."

"Pegasus."

"I mean it Shadi. That boy is the closest thing, the only thing I have for a son."

"Pegasus I can't save you. You are to close to death. But the Eye won't let your sprit go. You are bound to it." Shadi said. "I've looked in on the boy before coming here, he won't survive this but he is better off than you the eye can still help him. But a dark time is coming. All the items need two masters. The Severn Trinities of Item Hikari and Yami must be completed."

Pegasus's eye widened.

"You want to seal me in the eye. Like the spirits in the Puzzle and the Ring?"

Shadi nodded.

"If I do this will you be able to save Duke?"

"That is what I intend to do but there is a chance it won't work."

Pegasus closed his eye for a moment and took a deep breath. "Do it."

Shadi nodded again. "Very well but I warn you this will hurt."

Pegasus nodded. "I guessed it would. What about that blue-green stone I had one me? I found it after the dream."

"I have it and I'll give it to the boy."

"Okay enough stalling." Pegasus said. "Lets get this over with. I just hope...Cecelia will wait for me a little longer."

A few seconds later Shadi saw doctors and nurses running down the corridor to Pegasus's room. The monitors were screeching in a ear splitting scream showing that the heart had stopped beating and all brain functions had ceased. But that wasn't what had made Shadi's face pale. It was the scream that only he had heard in Pegasus's head as he had been sealed into the eye that had done that.

Shadi kept walking towards Duke room. He locked the door as he entered. Duke wasn't much better off than Pegasus. He to was connected to tubes and monitors. His ribs were bandaged as were one of his arms, the other was in a cast. He was covered from the waist down by the blanket but it looked like is right leg was in a cast too. Shadi looked at Dukes face, half of it was covered in bandage. Shadi had already checked the records earlier. Duke had lost his eye. Shadi started to slowly remove the bandages on his face. Underneath wasn't pretty. It looked like glass from one of the windows had lacerated his face. Shadi held the Millennium Eye over the now empty socket.

/Pegasus/ Shadi called to the new spirit of the eye. /I know your probably in pain but you have to concentrate on healing. Otherwise your chosen heir won't survive./

Shadi felt a wave of pain from the eye before Pegasus managed to send him a quiet accent. He was ready. The eye started to glow and Shadi pushed it into Dukes head. As Shadi did so the Ankh around his neck. Between the power of both items his face healed until the skin was just bruised and red, his broken arm and leg healed and the monitors showed him getting stronger.

Duke Devlin holder of the Millennium Eye opened his remaining human eye. He tried to sit up but winced in pain.

"Man what it me?" He asked. "Who are you?"

"You were in a car crash do you remember?" Shadi asked.

"No...I remember I was going to see Pegasus...no wait I was with him in his car but I don't remember a crash." Duke said. "Is he okay?"

"It's complicated and we don't have time to explain it now. Can you get up and walk?"

"I think so..."

"Take this and follow me." Shadi tossed Duke the blue-green stone that Pegasus had mentioned.

"Wait a second..." Duke said the Millennium eye sparked as he looked at the stone. "There's something in here I can see her...the Toon Red Archery Girl?"

Shadi looked at Duke, he had noticed the energy in the stone but he hadn't realised that it was one of Pegasus's toon monsters. Eye still glowing he looked at Shadi.

"Hey there's something wrong here. Why can I see a monster in this stone and why can I see..."

Shadi pointed at the window. It was dark out side still though the sun should have started to rise, and the glass seemed like a mirror. Duke saw his new eye.

"What the hell!" Duke waved his hand over the metal eye. "I...I can still see out of it...!" [1]

"Duke please we have no time." Shadi said. "I have to get you to the other item holders."

Duke was now looking at the rest of him. The bandages and casts.

"Okay I know I feel like crap but I don't feel as bad as I look..." He said to him.

"That's because the eye and I healed your partly now can you walk?" Shadi demanded.

Duke looked up. "No... you listen here I want..."

Duke suddenly looked like he had fallen asleep sitting up. His eye closed and when it reopened instead of being green it was brown and his hair stuck up a little and looked more grey than black now. It was as if it was trying to be white.

"Sorry Shadi." Pegasus said having taken over Dukes body. "He doesn't understand. I guess we should get going then?"

Shadi nodded as Pegasus/Duke got out of the bed. He gripped the edge hard.

"I hope we don't have to walk very far, the cast makes it's hard and Duke, I, am still in a lot of pain."

"No it won't be far and I'm sure we can get the holder of the rod to cut the casts off once we get there."

"Okay then." Pegasus said taking hold of Shadi's hand the pair of them sunk into the floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark Magician girl held her hands before her. Her staff was glowing with a white light sweat was beading on her forehead.

"I wish teacher-sama was here. He could do this easy." She muttered before sighing opened her hands and let her hands dropped down to her lap.

"I'm sure that Shadi guy wouldn't have asked you to do this if you couldn't." Andrew said.

"Thank you."

"Hey what's your name anyway? Dark Magician girl is a mouth full."

"Mana." [2] She answered. "Maybe it will help if we were closer to the Pharaoh."

Mana held her hand out to Andrew he took it and with a flash of white light they found themselves across the road from the park. They could see smoke coming from on part of the park but Andrew couldn't see where it was coming from. Closer to them there was a group of teens. Mana started muttering under her breath. Her staff started glowing again and this time a white light came from it, it shot right though Andrew and passed across the street. Where it went though each of the others then onwards to the source of the smoke and on wards after that even if it was now out of their sight. It would eventually pass though everyone Yugi knew. Whether he knew them for good or bad reasons. Mana then collapsed against Andrew.

"Mana!" Andrew gasped. He shook her but there was no response. He looked across the road and saw the other people looking for the source of the light that had 'attacked' them. A hand grabbed them and pulled Mana and Andrew into a dark ally stopping them from being seen.

"What are you two doing here?"

Andrew turned to see Anhai. There was soot on her hands and a nasty scratch on her cheek. Her breath was a little to much like gasping for his liking.

"Anhai what happened?" Andrew asked as Anhai gulped down air until she could breath again.

"What this? Nothing compared to what's coming but what are you doing here?"

"Mana said she needed to get closer to the Pharaoh for her magic to work." Andrew said. "What now though?"

Anhai sighed. "Look to the east."

Andrew looked but there was no sun rising. It was a black orb with a purple fire in it's centre.

"We can't stop this world being destroyed...but the chosen..."

"The chosen one again? That's all I ever hear around here."

Anahi shook her head. "No, the chosen _ones_ It will take many of us to reverse what will happen. But we will. We'll all have a roll. We just don't know how important each of us will be yet." Anhai said. She took Andrews hand again and dragged him over to the others he had seen the light strike...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just after Malik had asked everyone if they could start moving Isis looked around. She could have sworn she had felt someone come a lot closer. As if they were only across the road but is was too dark for her to look. She didn't know who they were but she just _knew _ they were there. Suddenly a stream of light struck and passed though every member of the group. Herself, Malik, Yugi, Ryou, Mokuba, Seto, Tea, Tristan, Joey and passed on. Isis frowned. Why didn't it strike Milo?

The light kept going heading towards where they had left Anhai fighting the strange shadows. Shortly after wards the smoke from her fire magic stopped.

"Look at the sun!" Mokuba suddenly shouted. Everyone looked at what should have been the sun rising but instead was a black orb._ That was in my dream I think...Why is Milo smiling._

"What is that thing." Joey asked.

"Darkness." Milo said. "Surly your not afraid of the dark are you?"

Everyone turned to Milo, something was very wrong with the way she was talking, and her smile reminded them of Marik. Joey Tea and Tristan backed away from her. Bakura took over Ryou and looked ready to attack her. Even Yugi took a step back. Yami ready to take over and attack the girl even if she was Yugi's friend.

Darkness even darker than the sunless morning around them pooled at her feet. She took hold of Bakura's arm since she had been standing next to him, and the darkness took solid form twisting and winding around them like vines.

"Join us." She said. Looking at each of them in turn. The Rod and the Puzzle glowed.

Seto felt a pull towards the darkness and actually took a step forward before Mokuba grabbed him around the waist. "Seto don't go!"

Seto shook his head, what had he been thinking! He stepped back though he could still feel the pull he ignored it.

The Rod flew out of Marik's hand towards Milo who caught it. The Puzzle was pulling on it's chain towards Milo.

/Yami!/ Yugi cried feeling yami being pulled away from him.

/Yugi...I can't stop it!/ Yami actually sounded scared.

Yugi gabbed hold of the puzzle with his hands. The pull was so strong that it actually started to drag Yugi towards the Darkness around Milo the others of the group ether grabbed Yugi himself of the Puzzle to try and stop it but the two pulling forces started to pull the puzzle apart. Parts falling into the pool of darkness some staying attached to the chain around Yugi's neck but still the pull kept going. Joey let got of Yugi to grab the part of the puzzle which had the eye marked on it. A blast of fire struck Milo she growled at Anhai who was the one who had shot at her. Her hair was waving as if caught in a strong wind thought the air was still.

"You will not harm the Pharaoh's light!" She shouted. "Go and crawl under your rock traitor!"

"Your too late Shadow Guard This world is now belongs to the Heartless!" Milo said before she vanished in a flash of darkness.

Yugi feel to his knees. "He's gone...gone..."

Lady of Faith done much the same thing crying for Bakura and Ryou. Kuriboh sat on Yugi's shoulder patting Yugi's head. 

"I'm sorry Yugi I was too late." Anhai said slightly short of breath.

Isis looked at the who were with Anhai now. One was Dark Magician Girl and she was being carried by another...

He looked up and brown eyes locked on blue. The Millennium Necklace which she had given to Yugi flashed making it's prescience in Yugi's pocket known.

"Er...Yugi maybe you should give the Necklace back to Isis." Anhai said 

Yugi didn't seem to hear her. Anhai didn't have the heart to ask again. She sighed. She didn't know what to do she was no leader, and where was Shadi he could have been back by now. The ground started to shudder. Yugi started crawling around picking up the puzzle pieces which hadn't been taken by Milo.

"Help him we have to get out of here!" Anhai ordered. "Damn where's a sword when I need one." 

Andrew gently placed Mana on the ground Isis knelt by the unconscious monster. While Andrew picked up some of the puzzle pieces and started passing them to Yugi. He stopped when he saw something moving further down the road.

From down the road a huge shadow could be seen. Yellow eyes burned and there was a heart shaped hole in it's body.

Fire burned in Anhai's hand. There was no one here who could fight that thing...no one here had any weapons...wait a moment.

Anhai looked at the heartbroken lady of faith and Kuriboh. 

"We have to stop this thing. Lady of Faith, Kuriboh can you help?" Anhai asked. "I don't think I can do it other wise."

Lady Of Faith looked at Anhai and sneered.

"Please, Shadow Guard. Before you may have been strong warrior worthy of your title, but now..." Lady Of Faith laughed bitterly. "I can sense the weaknesses of your new body. Your Hikari. The weakness in your chest. tell me how can you fight when sometimes you can't even breath Asthmatic?"

"At least she is willing to try rather that just kneel on the ground crying like you are!" Andrew snapped. 

"Andrew that's enough." Anhai said. "Yeah I have asthma. But I am still the Shadow Guard, and I will fight."

"Fine I'll fight." Lady Of Faith snarled. "But you stay out of this one, don't want to wear your Hikari's body out do you?"

Kuriboh growled at Lady of Faith before flying at the giant Heartless. He glowed and multiplied as it done so. 

Lady Of Faith blasted it with Green fire and the Kuriboh's just charged at the thing exploding on contact.

"Where's Shadi and Duke and Pegasus they should be here." Anhai muttered. "Andrew stay here, I'm going to look for them."

"Anhai!" Andrew shouted as his little sister ran of into the darkness. 

At the sound of more explosions the group turned back to the monsters only to be half blinded by light and feeling as if they were falling, only the weren't falling down...but up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

"Mmmmm." A voice said. "This world put up more of a fight then we expected."

"But it was worth it wasn't it?" Milo asked.

"Of course little one, We failed to get the seven Princesses but there is another way to open the door."

"How?"

"This world has Seven Trinities of an Item a soul of light and a soul of darkness. They are known as 

The trinity of the Leader, the trinity of the Thief, the trinity of the Warrior, the trinity if the Advisor,

the trinity of the Protector, the trinity of Judgment and the trinity of the Seer." Said the voice. "My Heartless got us the Trinity of the Seer and part of the Trinity of the Protector, but you my darling. You got is the Trinity of the Thief, Part of the Trinity of the Warrior and lets not forget. Half of the Trinity of Leadership. With the Pharaoh and half of his puzzle in our hands it's only a matter of time before we get the rest..."

Someone had been hiding in the shadows, She had long purple hair and dark tanned skin. She waited for the two voices to fade altogether before she summoned a Magical Box. She stepped in and the swords stabbed in though the holes, the box them opened. A dead Heartless dressed in desert clothes and holding a sword fell out. Disappearing into dark smoke as if fell to the floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi opened his eyes. He looked around in confusion. He had been living a nightmare and then had a vision? He pulled the Millennium Necklace out of his pocket. Maybe he should give the Necklace back to Isis, if that Vision was right she'll probably need it. He looked around there was no one around but he could see puppies. At least ten in just that one room. And Kuriboh was sitting on the end of the bed. There was one adult dog too. A Dalmatian like the puppies. He saw that Yugi was awake he left the room. A few moments later it came back with Joey and Tristan in tow.

"Yugi your awake!" Joey shouted.

At that everyone else came in. Dark Magician Girl, Tea, Mokuba, Isis, and Malik.

"Where are those other two?" Yugi asked. "An and her brother?"

"Anhai went to look for Shadi. I don't know what happened to Andrew or Seto. They were there when the monsters defeated the Darkside but they weren't here when we woke up." Tristan said.

"Darkside?" Yugi asked getting up and walked into the living room with the others.

"That was the name of the thing that Lady Of Faith and Kuriboh fought." Isis explained.

"So where are we?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know, every time Joey Tristan and I risk going out side more heartless appear." Marik complained. 

"And every time we kill them more appear" Joey added punching the wall.

The door opened and a kid who had spiky brown hair holding a giant key in one hand and a Dalmatian puppy in one walked in followed by a human like Duck with what looked like a hammer with wings and another puppy and a taller human like dog with a shield and again a Dalmatian puppy.

"Oh." Said the Boy. "We were just returning these three to Pongo and Perdi. We didn't think anyone else lived here..."

"Gauwsh you look just like the old man in District three." Said the tall human like dog.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

A few minuets earlier.... 

In the third district of Traverse Town another pair of violet eyes opened. He sat up in the bed and looked around. The house he was in looked like it had been used for nothing but storage for a long time but a half decent job had been done trying to make it homey. There was a table with some chairs and sleeping in one chair with here head resting on the table was his daughter in law.

"Daughter?"

The woman woke up and looked around with tried eyes. 

"Your awake!" She rushed over and hugged him. "Grandpa I was worried you would never wake up!"

From out side there was the sound of thunder, it came again before a lady with long brown hair which was tied back and wearing a pink dress walked in.

"Oh Mr Moto your awake." She said.

"Yes Aeris." Mrs Moto answered instead. "Isn't it great!"

"Is this your house Miss?" Solomon asked.

Aeris shook her head. "No it belongs to a friend of mine who spends all his time in the first District, we hardly ever use the house to live in, just to meet up when we need to."

"First District? Where are we?" Solomon asked noticing as he did his daughter in law's smile faltering.

"I'm sorry Mr Moto, your in another world, your home has been destroyed, and we haven't found any more survivors from your world. Save for a young girl called Serenity Wheeler." Aeris said. "She's staying with Me and my friend Yuffie."

Solomon nodded. "I see."

Yugi's mother started crying. Solomon blinked and looked at her kindly.

"There there, I'm sure Yugi is still alive. He just ended up somewhere else." Solomon told her.

His daughter in law just looked at him with sad eyes. He knew she thought he was deluding himself making himself believe that Yugi was alive when all evidence pointed to otherwise. But Solomon had a sources she didn't. Yugi's friends had told him how they had felt Yugi in trouble in the shadow realm at Duellist Kingdom, But Solomon had known Yugi and Yami longer and spent much more time with him that his mother who was always off on trips. He had a connection to the boy to, and that connection was still there Solomon _knew_ Yugi was still alive and that was all the proof he needed.

"So Miss Aries, do you know how we three alone survived the destruction of our world?" Solomon asked.

"We were hoping you would know that. You all appeared in a blast of gold and white light."

"Gold you say?" Solomon you asked.

"Yes Gold and white Sir."

__

Gold, so our surviving must have something to do with Yami. So where is he and Yugi?

Before Solomon could open his mouth he heard what might have been more lightening shattering glass or maybe Ice, and a very angry duck?

Three 'people' walked in. Each of them carrying a puppy.

"Hello Sora, Donald, Goofy." Aeris said. "If your looking for Leon he's gone back to the underground cavern to practice for a while, but I think you should take those puppy's back to the Dalmatians house first."

"Okay Aeris." Sora said. "Who are the newbes?"

"I'm Solomon Moto and this is my Daughter in law." Solomon answered. 

"Nice to meet you, well I guess I should be going." Sora said waving.

Not to much later he was back. There was a lot more noise this time. Solomon and Yugi's mother watched wide eyed at all the people who came into the house.

Malik and Isis Ishtar, Mokuba, Joey, Tristan ,Tea, then the Dark Magician Girl, Lady Of Faith and finally Yugi with Kuriboh sitting on his head, just where the blond bangs ended and the black on red hair started. Sora was last.

"See I told you." He said to Yugi. "I'd like to stick around but it's a little crowded here."

Sora grinned as he left.

"Mom! Grandpa!" Yugi shouted and ran first to his mother, who was closer and then Solomon. 

Solomon smiled and ruffed his grandsons hair and then Kuriboh's. "I see someone thinks your head is a comfortable perch."

Yugi made a face at that comment. It was then that Solomon noticed that the Puzzle around his neck was broken.

"Yugi?"

"It's okay." Yugi said some of the joy in his eyes dieing. "I've some of the pieces in my backpack, and I'll find the others too."

Solomon nodded, not wanting to talk to much about the puzzle around Aeris and Yugi's mother since they wouldn't understand.

"Aeris." Yugi said. "Maybe You should go and get that young lady you found."

Aeris nodded and a while later Joey had a shock. 

"SERENITY!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red eyes opened as an unforgiving desert sun shone in them. The owner of the eyes moaned and rolled over. 

"Good your alive I was worried for a while."

An looked towards the sound of the voice. Her head hurt and the room was spinning but it looked like...

"Andrew?"

"No...I'm Aladdin."

An blinked a few times. She still couldn't see this 'Aladdin' clearly but his hair was defiantly black, to dark to have been Andrews. 

"What happened?"

"I saw a flash of light in the Desert last night, I flew out here on Carpet to see what it was and found you." Aladdin explained. "I wasn't sure if you would make it. The Heartless were attacking you and seemed to be having problems breathing."

An searched her memories, she didn't remember any of it and Anhai was still asleep. "Where am I now?"

"Still in the Desert, I didn't want to risk moving you. You think you can sit up?"

An did but paid for it with a sharpening of the pain in her head. " Uh... I think one of the Heartless hit me too hard on the head."

Aladdin sighed, and An heard a rustle of cloth and a monkey? "Alright Abu we're going already."

An startled when Aladdin picked her up.

/An? What's wrong?/ Came the exhausted mental voice of Anhai.

/Nothing I'm safe, go back to sleep I'll probably be joining you in no time./

Anhai was so tired that she didn't even answer before falling back into oblivion.

"Aladdin?" An asked as the man lay An back down on what felt like a carpet. "Do you mind if I pass out?"

"To be honest I thought you already had, you didn't answer when I asked you your name." Aladdin said.

"It's An." An answered before joining Anhai in slumber. Which was a shame, She missed the ride on carpet back to Argraba.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

[1] It's a magical item so why wouldn't Duke be able to see out of it? 

[2] That really is her name, it's in the manga when everyone gets to Ancient Egypt.

****

Next time on Realm Hearts:

__

"You don't know what happened or how you ended up on the roof next to a burning helicopter?"

What am I meant to say? That I came from another world?_ Seto thought. "No, maybe I was on the helicopter? Have you seen a boy, about the same age as that girl, Long back hair, answers to the name of Mokuba when he feels like it."_

"No, sorry." Clare answered then she realised what else Kaiba had said. "You can fly a helicopter?"

Kaiba nodded.

A moan came from behind Seto and Clare levelled her gun at the other teenager as he opened his eyes and sat up rubbing the palm of his hand in one eye. It wasn't until he pulled his hand away did he see Claire and the gun.

"Er...why have you got a gun pointed at me? And just where are we?" Andrew asked.

Claire and Sherry sighed will relief.

"I don't think your going to like your stay here, but welcome to Raccoon City, city of the dead."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

C.A.: Don't forget you review, Suggestions are welcome. ^_^

Mokuba: Yeah She needs all the help she can get.


	3. The Lost Souls

Sorry this is so late. I was trying out a beta reader and never got a response. I think my E-mail may be down. -_-.

CA: Wow another **7** reviews! Thank you! *hands out welsh cakes to everyone.*

Indigo Tantarian Well okay I guess the Pegasus muse has some uses, putting him to work had made him lest insane too which is always a good thing. ^_^ But who knew he was such an angst muse? This is fun to write too, what with all the other worlds anything could happen. **Muhahahahahahahahahahahahah!** (How's that for an evil laugh?)

Lavender Wonder Thank you! ^_^ Yeah Pegasus wasn't to pleased with being a Yami but I thought it would be intresting, glad you liked the idea. Yeah I LOVE resident evil. And it was ether that or drop Seto in wonderland, and I don't think he would have liked that....

Evily_ braty Thank you. I've only read one Kingdom Hearts crossover how many are out there? You've actually gotten further in the game than me, I'm going to have to get the TV off my mother soon or I'm run into continuity problems. -_- I do intend to put Riku in, I was thinking of having him work with Bakura.

Steeple333 Which Leon? 'Leon' or Resident Evil Leon? I just know having them both in there are going to give me a headache. Well 'Leon' and the FF7 gang are in the chapter and 'Leon' will talk to the gang but not Yugi yet. It's Yami met's 'Leon' you'll have to worry about. *Evil grin* Yugi and Leon will talk for the first time after that. And I'm glad you liked the chapter length.

Demon of Angels Oh I remember now! Your the one who wanted to make SURE I under stood that you wanted a sequel to White metals. ^_^, well that's in the works but this is taking up a lot of time. Well I was going to have Duke blind in one eye but he wouldn't have depth perception anymore which would mean problems catching and throwing his dice ect so I thought 'forget it the thing is magic lets just let him see thought it.' After all the Eye was meant to let people see what can't usually be seen, (like dead people) so why not?

Penny: Angel of Darkest Dreams First of all, if you E-mailed me and I haven't answered tell me in a review. That way I'll know for sure that it isn't working. -_- I'm not sure because my father is getting his mail still, but his address is different so it might not mean anything.

ShadowFire Well I'm already going include Gundam Wing, I like Inuyasha but I've only got book's three and four. The TV show was never aired in the UK as far as I know so I might not have the world. I might have some of the characters though...mmmmm....*Start's getting ideas.*

****

Mokuba: C.A. Doesn't own nothing so don't bother suing.

****

Last time on Realm Hearts:

__

Solomon smiled and ruffed his grandsons hair and then Kuriboh's. "I see someone thinks your head is a comfortable perch."

Yugi made a face at that comment. It was then that Solomon noticed that the Puzzle around his neck was broken.

"Yugi?"

"It's okay." Yugi said some of the joy in his eyes dieing. "I've some of the pieces in my backpack, and I'll find the others too."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aladdin?" An asked as the man lay An back down on what felt like a carpet. "Do you mind if I pass out?"

"To be honest I thought you already had, you didn't answer when I asked you your name." Aladdin said.

"It's An." An answered before joining Anhai in slumber. Which was a shame, She missed the ride on carpet back to Argraba.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Yu-Gi-Oh!--Realm Hearts--Chapter Three -- The Lost Souls

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

__

Yami was curled up in the darkness. The exit was above him a circle of sky blue but he wasn't about to use it yet. Yami sighed. He really didn't want to be found he was tired and had a headache but sooner or later one of them would come for him. If only it was...

"Found you!" Yami looked up to see Red hair and eyes, along with an evil and playful smirk. "You really need to find a better hiding spot, are you even trying?"

Prince Yami sighed. "Anhai I don't want to play I'm tired."

Anhai laughed, despite himself Yami smiled, that laugh scares even the Pharaoh's Guards. Well save for one, but that one was her father so he didn't count..

"In that case you need a better hiding spot, or do you want Simon to find you and drag you back to your 'Pharaoh Classes' my Prince, or even one of our dads?" An shuddered at how much trouble they would be in if their fathers found them. "Hey to you want to see Shadi get his head tattooed? I bet you he screams before it's finished." 

"He won't. I don't think he can feel pain."

"I bet he can." Anhai said. "He wouldn't be human other wise."

"I don't think he is." Yami answered.

"Anhai! Prince! You had better not be hiding out here again!"

"Quick come on!" Anhai reached down into the Vase and pulled the young prince out into the light, they ran away from the voice and hid behind some boxes just as Simon came out and looked in the large vase.

"Oh...I could have sworn he would have been in here." Simon said turning back.

Yami watched him. His face was always covered but Yami could see his violet eyes.

"Grandpa Solomon..?" Yami asked

Yami opened his eyes. His head was killing him.

/Yugi what was you doing last night for your head to hurt this much now?....Yugi?/

Yami looked around as the memories came rushing back. He was in a dark room but unlike the vase back in Egypt this didn't feel save and the door out looked locked. He gasped when he realised that he could see ten little chunks of gold scattered around the cell with him.

/They look like..../

Yami looked down at his own body to see that the Millennium Puzzle wasn't there.

/They are pieces of the Millennium Puzzle!/

Yami heard the 'clunk' of an old and heavy lock being undone and the door opened. Milo and a woman with green skin two horns and a long black robe came in.

"Welcome Pharaoh." Said the woman. "I'm so glad to see that you are awake. Do you like the body I have given you?"

Yami narrowed his eyes. "Where's Yugi?"

"Oh I imagine that he's ended up on one of the worlds that annoying child Sora had locked." The woman said. "I could help you find him, you just have to help me first."

Yami frowned deeper. The Puzzle may have been shattered but the items just reflect the natural abilities of the owners.

The original holder of the ring Mahaao, could tell if someone had a strong spirit, Bakura could find almost anything and the Millennium Ring took these abilities to the next level. Malik could probably convince most people to do what he wanted even with out the Rod. Anhai...Yami couldn't remember enough about Anhai and Shadi was always a mystery, but the point was that Yami didn't need the puzzle's ability of seeing into peoples souls to know that his woman was very, _very_ bad news.

"No thank you."

The woman laughed. Are you sure? I've given you a body of your own, I own you now and my Heartless are very interested in you. A heart so dark." The woman reached down and took hold of Yami's chin forcing him to look at her. "Yet not evil."

Yami tore his head away from the cold hand.

"I'm not going to help you." Yami said.

"Mmmm pity the other dark ones did with very little encouragement. That one Marik will be very useful, and so will you Yami just in a different way."

"Never!" Yami spat.

"We will see. Dark Hearted." The woman said truing to leave. "Come Milo."

"Coming Maleficent" Milo followed the black-robed woman out of the cell.

With nothing left to do but worry about his fate Yami picked up the few bit's of the puzzle and fitted them together. Only six of them would fit together. The other four were for a different part of the puzzle to which Yami held in his hands.

"Yugi...."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another of Maleficent's cells Shadi lent against the wall watching the sleeping Duke. Each time he looked his hair was a different shade of grey. Pegasus must _still_ be explaining everything to Duke. Normally Shadi would have never given Duke the eye with out explaining what it was but he had no choice in that matter at the time. He could only hope that Pegasus could make him understand before the powers of the eye dove the young green eyed man mad.

He had heard what Maleficent had said to Yami no Yugi. Surely she knew that a Yami would never hurt their Hikari. Then again... Shadi looked at the other body in the room. Hikari no Bakura.. The white haired boy hadn't so much as twitched since Yami no Bakura had carried him in. Which was a surprise in it self. Since when could the yami's with no body of their own like Yami no Bakura, Yami No Malik, The Pharaoh, The Shadow Guard, and now Pegasus Yami no eye be able to take physical form?

The door opened and Yami no Malik walked in.

"Why are you here Yami no Malik?" Shadi asked

"It's Marik remember." He said. "I was just wondering if the new Yami and Hikari of the Eye are awake yet."

"As you can see they are not, and if Yami no Bakura was wondering his Hikari still isn't awake yet."

Yami no Malik laughed. "Why should Bakura care about him?"

Shadi didn't answer him.

"You better rest up while you can Guardian." Yami no Malik smirked. "We're going to have lots of fun with the Pharaoh soon."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't understand." Leon said. "Faith, Mana and that fuzz-ball can't be from the same world as those people according to Mrs Moto yet everyone else acts as if they have known them for a long time."

"Maybe they had gone to the Motos world to try and save it." Yuffie said.

"Maybe." Leon allowed. "But there's something wrong with those kids, Yugi, Mokuba the Ishtar's especially."

"Leon they are from another world, even if they look like us there's no reason for them not to be strange to us." Yuffie argued.

"........"

Yuffied sighed watching as Leon stood from the table they had been sitting at in Cid's house to lean by the door.

"But why is Maleficent continuing with her plan with the Heartless? She doesn't have the princesses of heart anymore so she can't succeed." Cid said.

"Maybe you could ask whoever is eavesdropping on us?" Leon asked.

Taken by surprise the door swung open and the Dark Magician Girl Mana fell to the ground in the door way.

"Er...Hello."

"Well how much did you hear and how many questions can you answer?" Cid asked.

Mana stood up and brushed dust off her legs and clothes.

"Well...have you ever heard of Binary worlds?" Mana asked looking at each of the group in turn.

"We've heard of them but haven't seen any proof that they exist." Leon answered crossing his arms.

"Well now you have, We called the world that Yugi and his friends come from the Duellist Realm. My world is, was called the Shadow Realm. " Mana answered walking further into the room and sitting down on the chair Leon had vacated earlier. "They have co-existed since they were first created. And they were connected three thousand years ago, thought only those connected to the seven know about it."

"The Seven?" Yuffie echoed.

"The Seven Millennium Items, anyone holding one can open a portal from the Duellist Realm to the Shadow Realm." Mana answered she sighed and lend against the wall. "Teacher-sama or one of the Yami's would be able to tell you more. But Mahaao has been missing since the Shadow Realm fell and all the Yami's are missing."

"Mana." Aeris said thinking. "If just one Item can opened a portal from one Realm to the other what can seven do?"

"I'm not sure to be honest, One of the less....stable Yami's could have destroyed the Duellist realm." 

Mana shifted her hat on her head. It seemed to have slipped part of the way off when she had fallen into the room. She then played with her staff in her hands as she started talking again.

"I guess anyone could do what they wanted when they got them all, but it would be hard. The Millennium Items drive insane those who aren't meant to hold them, not to mention the Hikaris would fight to their dieing breath too keep them and the Yami's would kill to defend the Hikaris." Mana said. "Who ever would try to get them would have to powerful, and smart and ruthless....and it's probably whoever Milo and the Heartless are working for." 

Mana moaned and held her head in her hands. "I don't know what to do."

"Where are these Items now?" Leon asked.

"We have one here, Milo took two whole ones and, with her and three are missing." Mana sighed not meting the eyes of anyone. The seventh item was broken. We have some of the pieces. Milo must have the other pieces."

"Pieces of one..." Aeris echoed

"You mean that Puzzle Yugi has is the seventh item?" Squall asked walking up to the table and resting his two hands on it as he glared at her.

"Don't you dare try to take it off him, he'd rather die, he feels guilty enough about the parts that were stolen, though there was nothing he could have done to have stopped it." Mana glared right back.

"It's okay we won't try to take it off him." Aeris reassured Mana.

__

There are many people who will make sure you won't. Mana thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue eyes opened and looked around, he was on a bed which looked like it could do with having the sheets cleaned. There were other beds in the room, all save one was empty. That one occupied bed held that guy who had been carrying the Dark Magician Girl. Where was Mokuba? The room was stinking but it looked like it may have once been a hotel. Seto heard a door open and he snapped his head around to see a woman with short dark hair and dressed in pink and black shorts and a black top....and she had a gun.

"So your still alive?" She said. "Good, the last thing I need is finding more of those things."

"Claire?"

The woman turned around and Seto could see a little blond girl open the door that had been behind her. "Why did the shadow's want them so bad?"

"I don't know Sherry." Claire answered before turning back to Seto. "I don't suppose you can tell us anything? We found you and him on the roof of the police station, your lucky that other one woke up for a few moments. I didn't catch what he said but the fact he could talk showed that he wasn't...anyway why took you here and left you for a while just to make sure you weren't infected."

"Infected?" Seto asked.

"Look out the window." Clare said.

Seto got out of the bed and moved the curtain out of the way. In the street below were what could only be described as zombies.

"What is this!" Seto demanded. "What if Mokuba is out there!"

"I don't know, I came into town looking for my brother and the whole town was like this when I got here, apart from you and Sherry I've only found three other people, and two of them are dead now." Clare said. "You don't know what happened or how you ended up on the roof next to a burning helicopter?"

__

What am I meant to say? That I came from another world? Seto thought. "No, maybe I was on the helicopter? Have you seen a boy, about the same age as the girl behind you, Long back hair, answers to the name of Mokuba when he feels like it."

"No, sorry." Clare answered then she realised what else Kiaba had said. "You can fly a helicopter?"

Kiaba nodded.

A moan came from behind Seto and Clare levelled her gun at the other teenager as he opened his eyes and sat up rubbing the palm of his hand in one eye. It wasn't until he pulled his hand away did he see Claire and the gun.

"Er...why have you got a gun pointed at me? And just where are we?" Andrew asked.

Claire and Sherry sighed will relief.

"I don't think your going to like your stay here, but welcome to Raccoon City, city of the dead."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An cracked one red eye open. As she peeked around she felt Anhai stir.

/If I didn't know better I might say we were in Egypt./ She said. /Mud brick buildings and the heat, it reminds me of home./

An sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"So your back in the land of the living again."

An turned to her right to see Aladdin. And he could see the place though the hole in the wall behind him.

/So much for Egypt./ Anhai said. /So who is this guy?/

"Aladdin." An said answering Anhai's question and getting Aladdin's attention at the same time. "Where are we?"

"This is my home, and this is the city of Argaraba." Aladdin answered.

/Nothing but names to me./ Anhai told An.

An sighed, how was she going to find the others now. She was distracted when the chattering of a monkey accompanied the appearance of Abu. 

/He's so cute!/ An said to Anhai.

/I bet he has a cute bite too./ Anhai answered sarcastically, she hated it when An started fawning over what she thought was cute, and the worrying thing was that she thought the strangest thinks were cute, like snakes and bats, and Anhai _hated_ bats. 

"Looks like Abu picked up some fruit in the market for you." Aladdin said as Abu ran up to An and held out a apple.

"Thank you Abu." An smiled. She looked around for a knife and when she found one she cut the apple in half and gave half back to Abu he chattered happily and ran onto Aladdin's shoulder to eat in.

/What did you give half of it back for? I know your hungry./ Anhai complained.

/I was being nice./

/Well don't complain when your stomach starts hurting./

"So why were the heartless after you? Your not one of those Princesses of Heart are you?" Aladdin asked.

/A princess of Heart? What on earth are they?/ Anhai asked.

An shook her head and swallowed the mouth full of apple she had just bitten off. "Never heard of them."

"Nether had Jasmine until she was kidnapped because she was one." Aladdin told her. As An eat fished her half an apple.

"Oh, well as far as I know I'm not." An answered shrugged. "I'm not any kind of Princess."

"I have another question." Aladdin said stroking Abu.

"What?"

"Where are you from? I've never seen clothes like that before."

An looked down at her self and blushed. All she had on was her purple yin-yang pyjamas and her trainers. Her coat was next to her. Anhai started laughing. 

"They...er...are sleeping garments my home was attacked by the heartless and I didn't have time to dress properly." An answered. 

"Oh, I see."

"Maybe I can help."

Aladdin, Abu and An turned to see a lady with dark tanned skin and long purple hair.

"Who are you!?" Aladdin demanded.

"Dark Elf you survived!" An ran to the duel monster and hugged her.

/An did you have to do that, Aladdin's going to think your a silly little girl./

"My mistress I was so worried about you." Dark Elf said, hugging An back.

"Where were you Dark?" An asked stepping back.

"Lets sort you out some clothes first." Dark Elf answered. She held her hand out and a white light bathed An, when it faded she wore a pale green top which was made of a light material, with one sleeve was tucked under Anhai's silver Armband, and a set of dark jeans which were slightly to tight for An's liking but perfect for Anhai, and since she was probably be doing a lot of fighting it would be better for her.

"Is she a genie?" Aladdin asked.

"Me?" Dark Elf laughed. "No I'm just a Spellcaster who chose to serve An, Anhai the Shadow Guard."

"Okay." An said before Aladdin could ask anything else and locking her eyes on Dark Elf's. "Maybe now you can tell me where were you."

Dark Elf sat down. "I was spying on the one who controls the heartless."

An gasped. "Are you insane! What if they had seen you!"

Abu made a noise that sounded like an agreement. Aladdin just looked thoughtful.

"They didn't, and I found out they have the Pharaoh and some of the puzzle, Shadi and the Ankh, Duke and the Eye, Ryou, The tomb Robber and the ring. and finally The rod and the dark being that is connected to it." Dark Elf paused as she let this sink in.

An sat down quickly, next time she looked up Dark Elf could see a little of Anhai in the Hikari's eyes. 

"They are after all the items aren't they?" An asked.

"No they are after the Trinities." Dark Elf said. "The Items and their corresponding Yami's and Hikaris."

"But...okay I heard what Shadi said something about completing the trinities but not all the items have both Yami and Hikari keepers."

"They will." Dark Elf said with a small smile. "But right now we have to worry about finding the other survivors."

"So your are from another world then." Aladdin said. It wasn't an accusation or a realisation it was merely a statement of fact.

An turned around to look at Aladdin, Shadi had told An that if she had ended up on another world she had to keep the existence of other worlds hidden. "Pardon...?"

/That's an intelligent answer./ Anhai muttered.

"It's okay, not to long ago the Heartless came her and three others from another world came too. When Jasmine was kidnapped they I wanted to go after her but Sora and the others couldn't take me with them...probably for the same reason you lied to me."

An looked down at her feet.

"Aladdin I'm sorry I really hate lying, and after saving me you should have to put up with me lying... "

Aladdin waved An off. "Don't worry you were only protecting the world order as Donald put it. I think I have a way to get you off world."

"You do?"

Aladdin reached for a lamp. He rubbed it and in a puff of blue smoke Genie appeared, a towel rapped around his waist a shower cap on his head and a back scrubber in his hand. 

"Never fails, get in the shower and someone rubs the lamp." He said before snapping his fingers and appearing as he normally does. "Hey Al I see you picked up some new friends. Oooo a pair from a binary world."

Genie grabbed Dark Elf's hand and started shaking her hand so hard that Dark Elf's whole arm was being shook. Dark Elf pulled her arm away.

"You seem to know a lot about other worlds, not many people believe that binary worlds exist." Dark Elf said trying to regain her composer. "How do you know all this?"

"I'm an all powerful cosmic. magical Genie....well...all most all powerful, semi-cosmic magical Genie now that by buddy all here..." Genie grabbed all and rubbed his fist in the mortals hair before Aladdin could escape. "freed me, and as a former Genie It's my job to know all this stuff."

"I see, do you still have enough power to transfer us to another world?" Dark Elf asked crossing her arms, she didn't look impressed.

"Weeeeellllllllll....."

"Please?" An asked, using the same look on genie that she would use on her brother to get anything she wanted off her.

"I can only take you to a world with some one your connected to on." Genie said turning serious. 

"Connected how?" An asked.

"Vell" Genie suddenly grew fangs and gained an accent. "Blood vould be a good vay."

"Andrew!" An exclaimed, making Dark Elf and Aladdin jump. 

"That's what you called me." Aladdin said.

"Yeah, he's my brother." An answered before turning back to Genie. "Can you take me to him?"

"An your destiny is to protect the Pharaoh not your older brother." Dark Elf said.

"Look there's no way off this world other than Genie sending me to Andrew." An turned to Aladdin Abu and Genie. "Right?"

Genie nodded looking a bit more serous. "The only Pharaoh I know off in connection to a binary world is Pharaoh Yami of the shadow games, that means you must ether be the Guardian of the Millennium Items or the Shadow Guard right?"

An looked at Dark Elf, The elf sighed and nodded.

"I'm the Shadow Guard...." An's admitted then herface lit up. "Hey can't we combine your magic and the Magic of my armlet, and maybe Dark Elf's magic..."

"No can do, mixing magic is to dangerous." Genie told them.

An sighed. 

"I know you need to get to your Pharaoh but this best we can do may be you can find away to your Pharaoh from where ever he is." Aladdin said.

An nodded. "Yeah, and I want to see if Andrew is okay I know he can take care of himself but our whole world was destroyed...and anything could have happened to him and..."

"An your babbling." Dark Elf said.

"Sorry."

"Well then." Genie said pretending to roll his sleeves up even though he didn't have any. "Lets get this show on the road."

Smoke shot from Genie's fingers surrounding An and Dark Elf. An was surprised that it didn't make her cough. Something cold and metallic landed in her hands, and she thought he heard Genie whisper in her ear even though she couldn't even see him.

__

Wouldn't be a good idea to give the Shadow Guard an Asthma attack now would it? Hope you like your gift Sparks.... 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duke sat on a bed in a room, the bed sheets were red as was the carpet. The walls were back with the occasional poster of Dungeon Dice Monsters. On the table was some scattered Cards and Dice. Not that he cared he had a mirror in his hands and was looking at his face. He hadn't been really vain before, he had liked his looks but hadn't obsessed over them But now that metal eye.

It didn't look ugly really, just very wrong. Yet it only represented this problems.

"Look Dev-...Duke...Please let me in." Pegasus said from outside. "It isn't safe for you to stay in here."

"Why not?" Duke shouted cringing at how weak his voice sounded. "You put me in here."

"That was because we didn't have time for Shadi to explain things. Duke please!"

Duke just sat on the bed. It was just all to much the dream, the car crash, that weird Egyptian, a metal ball in his head instead of an eyeball. And lets not forget Pegasus in his head. He had _Pegasus_ in his _head_ and he had taken over his body!

"Duke!"

"What!"

There was a sigh and then a thud against the door as if Pegasus had just let himself fall against it.

"Look, we were both dieing, I didn't care much about me, I could have seen, I could have truly have been with Cecelia again...Then Shadi showed up." Pegasus laughed humourlessly. A hollow sound. "That guy always has a way of turning my life upside down, and I can never tell if it gets better, or worse, or if it just changes, ether way after someone meets him they're never the same again. So Anyway he showed up and said we were both dieing, and that the Eye could save you...but only if I helped....So I decided to wait a little longer before seeing my love again. To save your life."

Duke opened the door. Pegasus almost fell since he had been leaning on the door. Duke looked at him wide eyed.

"Well you've changed." He said.

Pegasus looked at least ten years younger. He was now the same age as Duke himself. The Yami of the eye wore a red shirt with a white t-shirt under it, and jeans, with a back jacket. "Well being a spirit has it's perks."

"Why did you agree to help me?" Duke asked.

"Duke." Pegasus sounded surprised and hurt, he stood and placed his hand on Dukes shoulder. "You are the nearest thing I have to a son. I'm sure Cecelia would understand me hanging around a bit more to look after you, now can you get back into control of this body so we can find out from Shadi what I, we have to do now."

Duke sighed. "Fine, but if you hang around to long I'm going to have to start charging you rent."

Pegasus just laughed.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

****

Next time on Realm Hearts:

__

After a lot of talking everyone in Traverse Town were asleep. Save Mokuba. He couldn't sleep, he wanted his bother. Yugi had found his grandfather and mother, Joey had found his sister, Isis and Malik hadn't been separated so why did he have to be separated from Seto? The house was quiet save for Joey mumbling in his sleep, Mokuba couldn't make it out but it was ether 'Pie' or 'Mia'. Ether way he was happy. Solomon was snoring loudly. Yugi whimpered a little. Mokuba stood up he couldn't take it anymore. Everyone here was sleeping and his brother could be in really big trouble. Mokuba wanted Seto and he wanted him here now.

Mokuba knew he was working himself up, When Seto was worked up he would go out for some air, maybe that would help Mokuba too.

Forgetting about the Heartless Mokuba walked out the front door.

The door opening and closing woke Yugi. He looked around.

"Huh? Mokuba? Mokuba!"

"Yugi let a guy sleep huh?" Tristan asked rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "Yugi?"

Tristan turned around just in time to see Yugi running out of the house after Mokuba.

"Shit!" Tristan gasped and started walking up the others.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

__

Mokuba: Reviews are wanted Suggestions are welcomed. Flames will be used for An's fire magic.


	4. Authoress's Announcement

I'm really, really sorry but computers broken down and the library computer (which is what I'm using now.) Can't read my disks, which means I have no idea when I can next update. If I'm lucky there may be an update to Realm Hearts by next week, as for Runaways I can't say. And Again I am really sorry.


	5. FINALLY, the real Chapter 4

My computer is still down so I can't say much here since I'm using the library computer and have limited time but still, here's the next chapter. ^_^

Thank you Indigo Tantarian

Demon of Angels

Sadie Joyce – Myst Lady

ShadowFire

Dark Fox

and finally Kate Ryou.

Sorry I can' say more but like I said I have limited time. But fear not there will be more Bakura.

****

Last time on Realm Hearts:

__

"Duke." Pegasus sounded surprised and hurt, he stood and placed his hand on Dukes shoulder. "You are the nearest thing I have to a son. I'm sure Cecelia would understand me hanging around a bit more to look after you, now can you get back into control of this body so we can find out from Shadi what I we have to do now."

Duke sighed. "Fine, but if you hang around to long I'm going to have to start charging you rent."

Pegasus just laughed.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Yu-Gi-Oh!--Realm Hearts--Chapter Four – Zombies.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Marik and Bakura stood before Maleficent behind her something was moving in the shadows like an animal.

Bakura was worried although he had hidden it well and would never admit it to another soul. He had gone to Yami's cell, but Yami hadn't been there, all he had found was the part of the puzzle he had. Bakura had taken them and pocketed them. Now Bakura had a sinking feeling that he had found out what happened to Yami.

"My Dark Hearted friends. You have been waiting for me to send you somewhere, anywhere for you to have some 'fun' haven't you?"

Marik grinned, Bakura painted a smirk into his own face.

"I'm going to give you the ability to travel from world to world like my Heartless, I want you to take my new friend here..." The thing hidden in the darkness behind her growled. "...To Traverse Town."

Bakura's Smirk turned real, this is what he had been waiting for.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mia Valentine was pacing the floor of the restaurant. This had to be some kind of nightmare. She wakes up the middle of the night with a weird blue and red triangle shaped stone next to her on the bed. Not being able to sleep she went for a walk. There had been this huge black shadow thing in the middle of the road and then there had been explosions, wind and the feeling of falling only it was falling up instead of down.

After that Mia had woken up behind some dumpsters. Those dumpsters had saved her life, zombie like abominations had been trying to reach her while she had been out cold. But they couldn't climb over. Gun shots had woken Mia ask a kid who called himself Duo had shot them and got her to the restaurant.

How he had known she was there or had expected her not to have a clue what was going on Mia didn't know, or care, all she cared about was the fact she was safe for the moment. Duo had said something about having to find some other lost ones. Whatever that meant. After a hour and a bit of pacing Mia heard the Shattering glass.

Mia snapped her head around to the ladies bathroom. That was where the noise came from. It was locked...wasn't it? Mia gulped. She ran to the kitchen, That's where the office would be wouldn't it? Though the kitchen at the back? Mia sighed in relief when she opened one of the doors in the kitchen to see what had to be the managers office. Going though the draws she found the keys marked _bathrooms. _There were for on the key-ring. Each were marked. _PL, SL, PM, SM._

Mia guessed they meant Public Lady's, Staff Lady's and so on. She grabbed them and ran back to the front.

The handle to the lady's bathroom was now turning slightly. As if it was trying to be opened by someone/thing that didn't remember how. Mia looked at one of the chairs. 

__

It works in the movies. Mia thought and grabbed the chair hitting it against the table hoping to brake it and use a leg for defence.

The table broke instead.

__

Whatever works. Mia walked to the rattling door table leg in one hand and keys in the other. _Just pretend your Buffy the vampire slayer or something._

She edged forward to the door and managed to get the key into the lock. She was just about to check if the door was already locked or not when the door swung open. Mia's mind and body froze as zombies started shuffling, stumbling and crawling though the door. And they seconded they did they turned to her.

__

Oh hell.

She ran to the far side of the room, watching as ten came though the door and headed for her. She could see in the bathroom more trying to come in though the small window bit one Zombie was to big and was stuck.

That as when Mia realised just how slow the things were. Giving them a wide arc she ran past them back to the door. One fell over as it tried to grab her and started crawling unable to get back up. Mia knocked over tables and chairs trying to get more to fall. She slammed the door shut and locked it. Just a few seconds later she heard a slicking thud which probably meant the Zombie had fallen out of the window. She turned around to face the ones that had gotten in. Some of them had fallen over the upturned tables but they couldn't have been as...decomposed...as the first one as they were able to get back up. One of them was to close for comfort and Mia swung her table leg at it. It's head turned to the side from the force of the blow but then it just turned back to face her his jaws opening to take a bite out of her.

Suddenly there was a flash of flames and the smell of burning flesh. The zombie fell down to the ground dead.

Mia turned her head to the side to see a fifteen year old, red haired girl a silver sword, with a golden eye of Horus on the hilt in one hand, and smoke drifting up from her other out-held soot covered hand. Beside her was what looked like a Dark Elf.

The girls wide scared eye's turned into narrow determined ones as she gripped the sword with both hands and charged at the zombie closest to her. The Elf put her hands together and started canting. Mia thought she could feel static in the air. The girl decapitated one zombie just as thunder started to fall from the ceiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a lot of talking everyone in Traverse Town were asleep. Save Mokuba. He couldn't sleep, he wanted his bother. Yugi had found his grandfather and mother, Joey had found his sister, Isis and Malik hadn't been separated so why did he have to be separated from Seto? The house was quiet save for Joey mumbling in his sleep, Mokuba couldn't make it out but it was ether Pie or Mai. Ether way he was happy. Solomon was snoring loudly. Yugi whimpered a little. Mokuba stood up he couldn't take it anymore. Everyone here was sleeping and his brother could be in really big trouble. Mokuba wanted Seto and he wanted him her now.

Mokuba knew he was working himself up, When Seto was worked up he would go out for some air, maybe that would help Mokuba too.

Forgetting about the Heartless Mokuba walked out the front door.

The door opening and closing woke Yugi. He looked around.

"Huh? Mokuba? Mokuba!"

"Yugi let a guy sleep huh?" Tristan asked rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "Yugi?"

Tristan turned around just in time to see Yugi running out of the house after Mokuba.

"Shit!" Tristan gasped and started walking up the others.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clare had agreed to help Seto and Andrew look for their younger siblings, She needed to look for Leon anyway. Sherry of course had to come with them, after all no where in the city was safe for her. She might have been able to hide from the Zombies but the Heartless were smaller, a lot of them could follow her anywhere even the air vents which had been her sanctuary. Seto had questioned bringing the girl with them but Andrew had calmly asked him if he would rather have Mokuba at his side, where he _knew_ if the boy was okay or not, or hidden somewhere, where he _could_ be safe.

That was when they had found the bodies. Inside a restaurant.

All zombies, Some had been burnt, some looked like they had been struck by lightening, more had been beheaded. 

Clare covered her mouth with her hand, Sherry buried her face in Claire's side. Seto clenched his jaw and looked a little paler. 

Andrew just stared, he had seen a something like this before, in a past life.

__

...'Andrew' ran though the city, other guards and even some of the priests behind him. Anhai and Yami had decided to sneak out of the place again. However something had gone wrong. Yami was still young but he had already been given the puzzle by his father. And everyone had seen two monsters being summoned from the temple of tablets. They found the ally where Anhai and the Prince were. 

There were dead bandits everywhere. Most had been killed by the Dark Elf, Some had attacked the Mystic Elf whom had been defending Yami and Anhai, and some had been killed by a sword. The sword that Anhai had picked up and attacked with to defend herself and best friend as Yami had summoned. The Elves and Prince looked at Anhai not sure what to do for the little girl who had dropped the Bandits swords and was just...staring...at her red stained hands...

"An!" Andrew called. He knew, just _knew_ Anhai had done this and now An would be going though what Anhai had gone though all those thousand of years ago. 

There was a girls bathroom and Andrew reached for it and stopped at the last moment. Something felt _wrong _about the room, He walked into the boys. 

And there was An.

Washing her hands savagely in the sink. A blond woman dressed in purple PVC was rubbing her back. Dark Elf was there too, She had cleaned the Sword that Anhai had used and was now leaning by the door, She nodded to Andrew but otherwise she was a statue. He wondered where An had gotten a sword, or the new clothes that were clearly more Anhai's tastes than An's, but that could wait until Andrew had seen to his sister.

"I...I can't get the blood off.." An was saying. 

"Shh it's okay." The Blond said in a kind but unsure voice. "They're clean it's okay."

Andrew swallowed they weren't clean in An's eyes.

"An."

The Blond snapped her head around.

"What are you doing here can't you see this is...."The woman trailed off.

"Er this is the men's room not the lady's miss." Andrew said before he got knocked backwards by a red haired blur barrelling into him.

"Your okay!" An cried. "I was so scared...those men...those _things_...were everywhere and I couldn't find you, and they were _everywhere_ and the Heartless are here too and...and..."

"Shh it's okay...you had no choice. They were already dead..." Andrew said smoothing his hand over An's hair to calm her. He and Anhai were going to have a long talk after.

"Don't take this the wrong way but who are you?" The Blond asked.

"I'm Andrew, An's brother. And you?"

"Mia Valentine." The blond answered.

An gasped. "Your _the_ Mia Valentine, The number one female Duellist!"

"You mean you guys actually know who I am, I thought I was the only one from my world here can someone explain what is going on? Duo tried but he went tight over my head." Mia sighed "And I though Battle City was bizarre."

Andrew smirked he had heard about Battle City. Andrew was still holding An in his arms when suddenly Andrew slipped on some wet. Probably water but he feel like checking if it was that or blood. Andrew slipped backwards though the door, with An Sitting on him. Andrew's eyes went wide, he could see what was going to happen next.

"Don't Shoot! DON'T SHOOT!" He shouted sitting up as fast as he could to shield An.

Of course it had been to late. Clare had seen Andrew fall though the door with a body on top of him and a lot of red, and she fired her gun.

An screamed. 

Andrew groaned in pain. He had been shot.

Dark Elf knelt by her masters brother. No one noticed one zombie, slightly charred by a lightening bolt that had just missed, move...

"Can you do anything?" An asked.

The Zombie was dragging itself along the ground to Mia's ankle...

Dark shook her head. "I don't have the power to heal."

Closer, closer, the Zombie's cold fingers and yellowing teeth reached for the pale skin of Mia's leg...

"You have to be able to do something! You called down all that Lightening! And ..."

The sound of a bullet cut though the air and An's shouting.

The Zombie fell still having been killed. Again.

"Honestly Mia can't I leave you alone for two hours?" Came a young voice.

"Claire? Sherry? What are you doing here?" Came an older one.

The group turned to see a young man who was maybe fifteen with long brown hair which was pulled back into a braid, and a man with short red hair wearing a police Rookie's uniform. 

"Leon!" Claire said happily. Her face then fell when a dark haired Asian woman in a red dress and leggings appeared though the door after him. 

"Where the hell were you Duo!" Mia complained. "Those thinks broke in though the window in the Lady's I locked most of them in there but that didn't stop nearly ten of them having me for dinner, if it wasn't for An here!"

"Tipical, I go all though the city looking for those three and you come here." Dou sighed smirking. "I should have just stayed her and kicked back and got some sleep."

"Never mind that can any of you help my brother?" An asked looking up with tears in her eyes.

Leon knelt next to the pair and took a look, when he pulled back some of Andrew's top he hissed in pain.

"Sorry." Leon said as he lifted Andrew up to look at the other side of his shoulder.

"Will he be okay?" An asked.

"Sure...ah...I will An." Andrew said though clenched teeth. "Hurts like a bitch though."

Leon nodded.

"The bullet when right though and the wound looks clean so he shouldn't be infected, if we can just find some clean, medical supplies to treat him with he should be fine in a few weeks."

Clare breathed a sigh of relief.

A bleeping made everyone turn to Dou suddenly. He pulled what looked alike a radio out of his pocket.

"Maxwell here."

__

"Dou Weufei is here, he couldn't stop the Heartless from getting to the keyhole of this world. We have to get off this world before it's lost completely."

"Hero have you been off the Gummy ship yet? This world is a loss anyway."

__

"Yes I have, Wuefi was to bady hurt to get back himself, now get back here."

Dou sighed.

"You'd better come with me unless well you don't want to think of the unless."

"What about my brother."

Dou looked from Seto to Claire they had spoken at the same time. He turned to Seto first.

"Your brother isn't here, your four here are the only one's here from your world."

"What about mine?" Clare asked. "And what's all this stuff about other worlds?"

"Well..." Dou rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "I shouldn't really be telling you this..."

"The Heartless, those strange black shadows that have shown up recently along with the zombies, they come from another world and want to draw all the other worlds into darkness, they are drawn by the darkness in peoples hearts."

Everyone just stared at Leon.

"How did you know that?"

"I told them." Said the Asian looking woman in the red dress.

"And you are?" Seto asked.

"I'm Ada. The people I work for were studying the Heartless." She answered.

"And you believe this?" Clare asked.

"If she had told me before I found this." Leon head up a book. "I wouldn't have, but here you read it."

Claire caught the book Leon had caught. It was a diary.

__

Finally we have managed to get information on Umbrella that will expose them and end the threat of the T-Virus. I should be happy. However, as soon as one problem is solved others arise. Umbrella had been studying some kind of alien life form. As imposable as it may seem. The research notes Jill stole show that these things have to be stopped now, Jill Rebecca and I are going now, Brad and Barry are staying to see if they can do any good here, Personly I think Brad is staying because he's to scared of trying out the strange looking 'gummy ship' Jill stole from Umbrella, and Barry wants to stay with his family, just hope my family can forgive me. Clare if you end up reading this some how, I'm sorry.

Chris.

Clare looked up from the book. "I'm coming with you."

"In that case so am I." Sherry added.

Dou opened his mouth to argue when the sound of shattering glass could be heard again, this time from another room.

"Fine come with me."

Dou lead the way out. An and Mai moved to help Andrew to his feet when Dark Elf picked him up like a baby.

"Don't worry Mistress. I will not allow him to be hurt again."

"Thank you, he's the only family I have, He's...important to me." An said wiping tears from her eyes.

_You have no idea how important he is. _Dark Elf thought to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadi had been dosing. His head resting against the stone wall of his cell. Duke laying on one side and Hikari no Ryou on the other side of the room. He thought he heard something and opened his eyes completely and gasped when he saw the pool of darkness gather around Hikari no Ryou. He scrambled forward as fast as he could but it was no good he had fallen into the shadow puddle his hand just missing him by a breath.

The ground turned solid again and Shadi frowned. Did someone just save the boy, or send him to a worse fate?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Solomon waited at the widow waiting for news of Yugi and Mokuba. Joey Tristan and Tea came back in.

"Any news?" 

The three shook their heads.

"No, but we did notice something odd." Tristan said.

"What?"

"Well the Heartless attacked. Yuffie and Cid was having problems looking after all of us as we looked, but then we noticed, they were only going after Tea Joey and me, they weren't going after Malik or Isis."

"So what does that mean?" Yugi's mother asked.

Joey and Tea sat down, Joey seemed to be in a bad mood since he had been sent here instead of being allowed to keep looking for Yugi and Mokuba. Tristan lent against the back of the door taking a breath before answering the woman's question.

"Well when Cid and Yuffie got us to district one so we could catch out breath before looking fro Yugi and Mokuba again, we asked what the heartless actually go after since they left the Ishar's alone and Cid said they were drawn to the darkness of someone's heart and there's darkness in every heart, and well, we know Malik's a Hikari, and if we assume that Isis is one two them Yugi will be okay because he is a Hikari too and that Egyptian guy said that Mokuba is one too, so the heartless are probably leaving them alone."

Solomon nodded understanding but Yugi's mother looked confused.

"Tristan?"

"Yes Mrs Moto?"

"What's a Hikari?"

"Er..." Tristan looked to Joey and Tea for help. They looked to Solomon, who looked a bit like a deer in headlights.

"Er...well...remember that puzzle I gave Yugi...?"

"Yeah?"

Solomon was saved by what sounded like a LOT of magic attacks being thrown about out side.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mokuba was sitting in the back ally. Looking into the water. He wasn't crying. He _wasn't._ Drops of water fell from Mokuba's cheeks in too the water he was gazing at. He wasn't crying Kaiba's don't cry. Seto wouldn't cry.

"Mokuba?"

Mokuba looked over his shoulder to see a worried looking Yugi. He turned back sniffing but didn't say anything.

"You miss Seto right?"

Mokuba didn't answer. Yugi walked up to Mokuba and sat next to him. "Worried."

Mokuba sniffed again. "Yeah."

"I miss my Yami too." Yugi said looking down into the water too. Mokuba could see that Yugi wanted to cry too but he hadn't seemed that way before. "I worry if he's okay, if he's worrying about me, if he's looking for me, and then I feel guilty because, I should be looking for him, and I shouldn't have let us get separated anyway."

Mokuba played with the edge of his top, that was just how he was feeling.

"But then I think how annoyed he'd be if he found out I had been worrying my self sick about him or if I had risked myself to find him." Yugi smiled weakly. "I know he'll find me, and Seto will find you too, so it's going to be okay."

Mokuba smiled and hugged Yugi. "Thank you."

Yugi smiled and hugged back. "Come one I think we better get back, we must have woken up someone when we ran out."

Yugi and Mokuba looked up when they suddenly heard a sinister and even worse, familiar laugh.

"Isn't that sweet."

Mokuba was frozen in place but he could still see the pool of water before him and as well as his refection he could see the reflection of the back of the hotel behind them, and standing on one of the balconies was Yami no Malik.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

****

Next time on Realm Hearts:

__

Yugi looked over his shoulder, it was a long_ way down._

"Yami, please it's me, Yugi...don't do this."

Bakura was leaning against the wall by the bell.

"Yugi, that isn't Yami anymore, he can't hear your words." He said. "Yami, attack Yugi, kill him."

Yugi looked from Yami Bakura to what was once Yami Yugi. Yami would never hurt him would he?

With an inhuman growl Yami lunged at his Hikari.

Well there you go I hope you liked it an leave me a review? Please?


	6. 5 Heartless Darkness

WOW! I updated! o_0

I bet your thinking 'Why are the gaps between chapters so big?' I'll tell you, having two jobs suck, having WAY to much over time dropped on me sucks and my 21st birthday...okay that didn't suck but it did eat up my writing time. ^_^

****

Disclamer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh or Kingdom Hearts I would be rich and have more free time to write this. ^_^

I'm trying to keep this short so thank you...

Indigo Tantarian - Well I wrote more and it did take me some time. ^_^ 

KateRyou - Thanks, I worked hard on this story, so I'm glad you liked the details, I'll look up your story too.

Lavender Wonder - I would love to add Spiderman but I don't think it would work. *Sniffle* Thanks for pointing out the spelling mistake with Mai, and the computer is still being a pain. *kicks computer*

Theory Mistress - Hey I like your name, and thanks for reviewing.

ShadowFire - Well this is the last chapter with the resident Evil world in it, but I'm keeping the characters, funny things is I'm to chicken to see night of the living dead. the RE film was cool though.

China Wolf - You finished KH, SHHH! Don't tell me anything I haven't! ^_~

****

Last time on Realm Hearts:

__

Yugi smiled weakly. "I know he'll find me, and Seto will find you too, so it's going to be okay."

Mokuba smiled and hugged Yugi. "Thank you."

Yugi smiled and hugged back. "Come one I think we better get back, we must have woken up someone when we ran out."

Yugi and Mokuba looked up when they suddenly heard a sinister and even worse, familiar laugh.

"Isn't that sweet."

Mokuba was frozen in place but he could still see the pool of water before him and as well as his refection he could see the reflection of the back of the hotel behind them, and standing on one of the balconies was Yami no Malik.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Yu-Gi-Oh!--Realm Hearts--Five -- Heartless Darkness

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

It was quite the group walking the dark streets of Raccoon City. First was Dou and Claire. Then was Sherry and the Dark Elf, who was still carrying Andrew, An walked behind them and Mai walked along side her just to make sure she didn't brake down again. Seto was behind them. Finally taking up the rear was Leon and Ada. Dou was on his radio talking to Hero telling him to get ready to patch up Andrew.

"We should be there in a sec, then we can get going." Dou said grinning.

It was clear that Dou was trying to lighten the mood a little but it wasn't going to happen.

__

"Sssshhhheeeerrryyyy"

Everyone in the group turned around. There was nothing behind them but that inhuman growl came from somewhere.

"Dark Elf, get Andrew and Sherry out of here." Claire said in a tight worried voice.

Mai noticed An's eyes narrowed the grip on her sword shifted, and her other hand began to smoke. Leon Dou and Ada already had their guns out. 

"Any of you any good with a gun?" Ada asked holding one out.

'An' and Mai both shook their head's. Seto took it. 

Mai looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Shooting range." He said in way of explanation.

__

"Sssshhhheeeerrryyyy"

Dark Elf, Andrew, Sherry, and Mai stood behind the others who levelled their guns in the direction that the growls were coming from.

__

"SSSSHHHEEERRRYYY!!"

A foul mutated and mutated _thing_ came out of a side ally that had been hidden in the shadows. It may have once have been human but now it's right arm was three times the size it should be and was a slickly purple colour. His shirt was torn at it seemed that the decolouration covered more than half of it even creeping up to his no longer human face. And it seemed like there may have been a second pair of arms growing from his sides.

"Get Sherry out of here!" Claire hissed. "He's after her!"

Sherry herself looked like she was trying not to be sick. Mai, and Andrew seemed to be in the same boat. Dark Elf set Andrew on his own feet again. He wobbled slightly but didn't fall.

Something moved on the things over sized shoulder. That was when they saw the huge yellow eye which much have been the size of a basketball at least. looking over all of them before it started to swivel as if it was trying to look everywhere at once.

Sherry let of a little screech and hid behind Mai who was the closest. 

As if it has been a signal Leon Claire Ada and Seto started shooting. Leon and Ada was shooting it in the face, one of them even shot out a dead grey eye. Seto and Claire aimed for the chest. Since it was bigger a easer for the lest experienced shooters to hit. 

'An' let flames leap from her hands and hit the thing on his shoulder. Trying to blind the thing.

Dou didn't bother with his gun. He held both his hands out like An but a ball black energy formed in them. It shot towards the monstrosity, and grew covering it and pulling it to the ground. A few snapping sounds could be heard as bones were broken.

"What was that!?" Mai asked.

"The power of Gravity." Dou Answered. "You would 't believe what I had to go through to get it."

The group looked at the thing in a kind of morbid curiosity. 

"What was that thing?" Seto asked.

Claire sighed and looked over her shoulder. Sherry had ran off to one side, it looked like she was being sick. An was kneeling next her rubbing the young girls back.

"That." Claire said quietly. "Is what's left of Sherry's father. He's responsible for the biological viral weapons which created all the things we've seen here. "

"Looks like he had a taste of his own medicine." Seto muttered.

Ada and Len had actually walked closer to Sherry's father. Ada's eyes grew wide.

"Leon! I don't think it's..."

The skin on the once-human seemed to be crawling. It was all turning a dark purplish colour. What was in deed a second pair of arms grew to the size of normal arms save that they ended in three wickedly-evil looking claws came into full view. His original arms grew even bigger and seemed to move to the back of his shoulders his head seemed to move down to his chest and second completely inhuman replacement growing in it's place. It roared now totally incapable of human speech. 

Ada pushed Len back from him before she rose her gun and aimed but before she to take a shot one of the arms shot out and buried it claws into her stomach.

She coughed once a trickle of blood seeping out of her mouth, the clawed hand drew back and she fell to the floor.

"NO! ADA!" Leon shouted he started shooting only to be greeted by the _click_ of an empty gun.

He threw it away and pulled a shot gun from his back.

Claire started shooting too she reloaded and emptied her last clip of bullets.

"I'm out!"

****

Bam, Bam,_ click, click, click._

"Me too." Seto cursed.

'An' gave up on her fire, a small trickle of blood dipping of her fingers. "My fire's having no effect on him anymore."

There was more cursing as Leon ran out of shotgun rounds.

Mai stepped back taking Sherry with her. What were they going to do? She blinked when she felt something warm in her pocket.

She drew out that strange stone she had found, and the oddly shaped lump of gold she had found and forgotten about. Both were glowing.

'An' turned to look at her, the redhead's eyes almost bugged out. "Put them together."

"What?"

"Hold them together." An said sounding desperate. "Now!"

Mai done as An told her. When she held the lump of gold together with the stone the glowing light shone so bright that Mai was blinded, what sight greeted her when she could see again was amazing. 

"My Harpy Ladys? They're real?"

The Harpy Lady sisters nodded. The leader held her whip ready and with her sisters attacked the monster . The Rose whip held all four arms as the other two slashed at the thing. 

"What are those things?" Sherry asked.

"Where did you get a Summoning Gem?" Duo demanded.

Thunder fell from the sky as Dark Elf joined them using her thunder magic, not that it seemed to do a lot of good. 

But the monster broke free, one over sized arm slammed the blue haired Harpy sister to the ground she vanished in a flare of white light and part of the stone reappeared in Mai's hand.

"Now what?" Duo muttered, "We've thrown everything we have at it."

"No we haven't." Seto smirked tossing his empty gun over is shoulder.

Moments later the other two Harpys were gone and the stone was complete again. 

"Mai give me that lump of gold." Seto ordered.

"It's a puzzle piece not a 'lump'." 'An' complained.

"I don't really care what it's called as long as it can save us Anhai." Andrew muttered his hand on his shoulder.

The monster fished with the Harpy Lady Sisters started walking closer to them

Mai gave Seto the puzzle piece and Seto pulled out the large white marble out of his pocket. It was glowing in a soft blue light.

"Is that...?"

"A Blue-Eye's White Dragon? We'll soon see." Seto said holding the stone to the piece of gold.

Another flash of light and a second Duel monster stood before them.

It _wasn't_ the Blue Eye's White Dragon.

"What the _fuck is that!_" Duo gasped.

It was a Blue Eye's _Ultimate_ Dragon.

Seto smirked. "Lets see how that thing stands up to a Neutron Blast. Shall we?"

All three head's of the Blue Eye's Ultimate Dragon attacked at the same time. The monster didn't stand a chance. All that was left was charred flesh. The Dragon then faded and the stone appeared back in Seto's hand.

"I'll take that."

Anhai took the puzzle off Seto and put it in her pocket.

Seto and Mai looked at Anhai as if to complain.

"Now that they have been summoned once you don't need it anymore anyway." Dark Elf explained. 

Leon ran up to Ada where she lay on the ground. 

"Ada....Ada please...Ada!"

Claire knelt by Leon. She rested her hand on Leon's shaking shoulder.

"Leon...Leon she wouldn't want you to stay here and die...come on we have to go..."

Leon stood up wiping the back of his hand across his eyes. He nodded.

"Right then." Duo said seriously. "Let's get to the ship.

Not long after that a streak of light could been seen in the sky as the ship took off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Traverse Town a star faded from the sky. Not that Yugi or Mokuba noticed. They had other things on their mind's. The two boy's ran for the doorway out of the ally and back into the Dalmatian's house. Yami Malik jumped off the balcony and block their way.

"This way!" Mokuba shouted running back into the water heading to the underground cavern. He stopped when he saw many pairs of yellow eyes watching him from the darkened entrance. 

"You can go that way if you want to but there are a lot of my new friends down there. Yugi glared at Yami Malik before taking hold of Mokuba's hand and running to the other end of the ally and to the second district.

Realising that Yami Malik had made no move to stop them he looked over his shoulder, Yami Malik was just grinning at him, and the Heartless seemed almost afraid to get closer to Yugi and Mokuba. Yugi could have kicked himself, they should have ran for cave after all. Now however they had no choice, Yugi and Mokuba ran though the doorway. They ran past the fountain and mosaic and up the steps to the first distinct, it was closer than the Dalmatian's house now. They were almost to the door when more laughter made them freeze in their tracks.

Yugi looked over his shoulder.

"Mokuba run for the first district get some help, and don't look back."

"But..."

"Please Mokuba."

Mokuba nodded and ran. Yugi turned around the rest of the way. "I should have known I'd see you after Yami Malik showed up."

Yami Bakura just shrugged. 

"What do you want Bakura I don't have the puzzle anymore."

"Well I already knew that." Yami Bakura smirked. "I thought you may want to see the Pharaoh."

Yugi surprised at what Yami Bakura had said dropped his guard.

"Huh?"

Yami Bakura looked over Yugi's shoulder casually. "I'm afraid he's not himself though."

Yugi looked over his shoulder.

There was a black shape. It looked like Yugi's silhouette, but the hair was warped and wavy, and the yellow eyes were cruel and cold. His forehead bore the same eye that was on most of the Millennium Items. Over his heart however was the symbol of the Heartless.

"Yami?" Yugi asked in a small voice. "Is that you?"

Yugi's only answer was a growl.

"Yami Heartless, you can kill your Hikari now." Yami Bakura ordered.

Yugi looked from Yami Bakura to Yami and back. Yami Malik had now joined the white haired Yami.

"Now Yami." Yami Bakura added.

And for the first time Yugi was scared of Yami, not just scared that his Yami would hurt someone else, but scared that Yami would hurt _him._

He was so scared in fact that he ran past the other two Yami's to get away from his own. He knew that they wouldn't try to stop him they wanted to see the hunt. As he ran past the hotel Yami Heartless almost caught him. Yugi ducked to the side but Yami caught Yugi's jacket. Yugi slipped out of it. The Jacket flew up and covered Yami's face. In the few moments it took Yami to take the jacket off his head Yugi had ran further ahead. He had no idea where he was going but he knew he couldn't stop. The pavement he was on turned into steps and turned right.

Ahead of him was a door, Yugi ran though it wondering how Yami hadn't caught back up with him yet. He should have by now but he wasn't going to complain. 

Inside Yugi found himself in a brightly coloured room with gears and clocks he ran though it as fast as he could, he heard the entrance door open as Yugi ran out the other side.

Before him and to the left was a wall, he looked to his right and there was a long drop that Yugi couldn't jump without braking something when he landed.

It looked like a dead end. 

Yugi looked around wildly. 

There had to be a way out.

There _had_ to be.

__

There!

He had almost missed it. Next to the door was a ladder, he had missed it when he first looked around. Yugi scrambled up it as fast as he could. He found himself up on a flat roof. There was a bell in a enclave to right. He wasn't sure but he thought he saw purplish smoke along with a flash of gold and White hair hiding in the dark of the enclave too.

There was also a ledge but it was to thin for Yugi to try taking.

Yugi turned around to see Yami climb up behind him. The Heartless Yami walked towards his light. Yugi backed up towards the edge of the roof. He stopped when he couldn't find any were left to go.

Yugi looked over his shoulder, it was a long way down.

"Yami, please it's me, Yugi...don't do this."

Bakura was leaning against the wall by the bell.

"Yugi, that isn't Yami anymore, he can't hear your words." He said. "Yami, attack Yugi, kill him."

Yugi looked from Yami Bakura to what was once Yami Yugi. Yami would never hurt him would he?

With a inhuman growl Yami lunged at his Hikari.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Mokuba ran into the first district he and ran head first into Cid who had been checking over the stock at the Gummy ship parts shop. The Dark Magician Girl was with, Mana him looking over all the ship parts with almost child like curiosity. 

"Woah Kid where's the fire?" Cid asked.

"It's Yugi, He's in trouble...Bakura and the bad Malik. They're here and the Heartless obey them" Mokuba gasped for breath. "Yugi told me to get help."

Mana was already heading for the door to the second district before Mokuba had finished speaking.

"You did good kid." Cid told Mokuba as he heard the door closing behind Mana. "Squall and the girls are down by the bar. Go left past the items shop down the steps and on your right can't miss it. Go tell them, I'm going to see what I can do."

Mokuba nodded and ran off. Cid ran into the second District. 

Cid was immediacy attacked by heartless, He pulled out his spear [1] and dispatched the shadows with ease before attacking the more dangerous Heartless who wore armour and the little yellow Heartless who just seemed to love raining thunder down on him. [2]

Mana was in just as much trouble, she had called thunder down on the little red and blue magic using Heartless easily enough but before she could call upon the power of gravity a big Heartless grabbed her. She kicked and shouted but couldn't break free.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Dark Magician's little apprentice?" Yami Malik said standing before Mana and the big Heartless that held her. "Not much without the Magician to back you up are you?"

Mana growled.

Yami Malik laughed.

Suddenly the big Heartless holding Mana dissolved into smoke. Mana fell to the ground and looked over her shoulder to see a Man-Eater Bug, he clicked his mandibles at her before turning to help Cid destroy the few Heartless that still stood in his way.

Yami Malik was not happy.

"What...but...Bakura! Bakura you lousy _traitor_!"

Bakura smirked, unnoticed by anyone he had summoned the Man-Eater Bug to help Mana and Cid. He was far from the fight, he had been following Yami and Yugi, Yugi was running into the clock tower and Yami was trying to catch him but was being held back by the slow spell that Bakura must have cast on him.

"Kill him!" Malik shouted and in the sky above Bakura a Wyvern Heartless appeared from purple smoke. It immediately dived bombed the white haired Yami.

Bakura rolled to the side only just avoiding the Wyvern, before it could attack again, called up some smoke himself he teleported away.

"Now for you." Yami Malik sneered.

"I don't think so." Mana argued. "Spell Binding Circle!"

Cid who had finally finished off his heartless looked impressed. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Maybe, another time." Mana answered. "Where's Yami?"

"The slow must have worn off." Cid cursed as he started running after the Yami turned Heartless.

Mana followed.

"Yugi!"

Mana looked back at the doorway too see Leon, Yuffie, Aeris, Joey Tristan Mokuba and Yugi's mother. It was Yugi's mother who had screamed. 

Mana looked up at the clock tower where Yugi's mother was pointing, just in time to see Yugi and what was once his Yami plummet of the edge. 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

****

Next time on Realm Hearts:

__

Shadi and Duke crept along the corridors of the dungeon. 

"Remember you have to be a quiet as possible."

Duke growled. "Yes I know, you've told me Pegasus has told me now can you please just shut up and try being quiet yourself?"

/You know talking to Shadi like that probably isn't the best idea./

/Why what's he going to do to me?/ Duke asked sarcastically, as he followed Shadi around a corner.

/I never told you how I lost my eye did I?/ Pegasus asked

/Er I don't want to know do I?/ Duke asked.

Pegasus didn't answer. 

Shadi and Duke stopped walking when they saw a armoured Heartless with a shield before them. Shadi took a deep breath and slowly started to walk past.

The sheild itself was alive and it sniffed the air as Shadi past. It smelled a person and attacked with fire. Shadi backed off using some Blizzard magic to put out his clothes, but his concentration had been broken. The Heart less could see both him and Duke now, and he started to attack.

Black blast of magic blinded Shadi before he could even think of doing any thing to stop the attack.

_______________________________________________________________________________

[1] Cid did use a spear in FF IIV right?

[2] I hate those ones _

Aren't I evil? Review if you want to know what happens next.


End file.
